Of Life and Memories
by Summer Leigh Wind
Summary: "We're all brothers now Kai! We'll never have to be alone again!" Slightly surprised by his words Kai is unsure of what to say, realization hits him. He will always have Tala, Spencer, Bryan and Ian. Giving a small nod Kai smiles shyly. "Yeah brothers."


_Of Life and Memories_

**I get bored pretty easy, I need multiple things at a time to do. So it will most likely be another week before I write another chapter for thoughts**_.

* * *

  
_

It was one of Kai's closest guarded secrets. Only the Blitzkrieg Boys knew it, but they were all the way in Russia. Kai was at the moment in Japan training the Bladebreakers. Setting the small saucer down, he watched the few cats who had gathered lap at the milk held in the dish. Smiling faintly Kai leaned down to stroke the pale yellow fur of a young cat. After running his hand across the cat's spine he reached to scratch behind her ears, eliciting a warm purr.

Chuckling a bit Kai commented, "Friendly, huh?"

As if answering the cat turned it's large dark orbs up to Kai, she gave a quiet "Meow." Kai smiled, again he reached down to rub between her ears.

Kai then took a seat against a near by wall watching as cats came and go, all stopping for a moment to drink from the saucer. Eventually they all left even the sleek blonde. Kai sat and watched the throngs of people walk past the alley from the shadows. He didn't feel like going back yet, it wasn't like the Bladebreakers missed him or anything. No, actually it appeared they wanted him gone, Especially Takao. The way he would insult and put him down during training, calling him a "Jerk" and his personal favorite "Cold bastard"

The boy would then rant the entire training session about his training and his harsh criticism. What got to him though was the way the others would ignore it, not at all standing up for him. He could only guess they agreed with Takao then.

Sighing Kai pulled his knee's to his chest, draping an arm around them. His mood taking on a depressed tone.

Was he really a cold bastard? A jerk? A slave-driver? Kai slowly brought every memory he could find of being called those names. He could counted over a dozen people who called him a jerk, slave-driver and cold bastard. His thoughts drifting he wonder if he could remember being called anything good.

A small nostalgic smile crossed his face, a pleasant memory coming to view.

_Five children huddled together in the corner of a cold cell like room, all but one asleep. "Kai!" whispered a young redhead. Said boy lazily lifted his head to peer over Spencer's muscular torso._

_ "Hmm..?" the younger boy asked not actually saying anything._

_ The boy grinned showing a small gap between his upper teeth "I was thinkin' were friends right? Wouldn't it be even cooler if we were brothers?"_

_ Tired and slightly confused the ruby eyed child glowered at his friend "What are you getting at, Tala?"_

_ Struggling out from underneath an arm Tala took Kai's smaller hand in his,"Let's be brothers!"_

_ Shifting awake the boy Tala had just freed himself from mumbled "Not without me, your not. If you two are gonna be brothers we all will."_

_ Kai blinked sleepily said "Bryan, we can't just wake Spencer and Ian. We have training in the morning."_

_ "Too late." said the large blond Sitting up Kai fell into his lap. Looking to the youngest boy curled in a ball on the other side of Bryan Spencer said dully "Ian."_

_ Unfurling the child sat up rubbing at his eyes "Jeez Tala, can't you come up with these ideas of yours during the day or somethin'?"_

_ Huffing Tala crossed his arms "No."_

_ Rubbing at his temples Spencer asked "Exactly how did you plan to go about this Tal?"_

_ His icy blue eyes glittering Tala said "I thought we could cut our palms or fingers and share blood. Then we'd have each others blood and we'd be related, right?"_

_ Bryan shook his head slightly "Whatever, lets get on with it."_

_ Smiling Tala pulled a small shard of glass from a pocket of his worn pants. Slitting his palm he passed the bloody shard to Bryan. Taking it The older boy cut his palm, not even flinching. Giving it up to Ian he helped the younger boy cut his palm, when he began to have trouble. _

_ Not caring about the blood dripping off the glass Spencer's large hands took the shard from Ian Deftly slicing his own palm. Kai held out his palm to Spencer, waiting for the oldest of their group to cut his palm. Quickly Spencer ripped the glass against Kai's palm, ignoring the small shudder it caused. _

_ The boys pressed their hands together, blood intermingling between them. Clasping Kai's bloodied hand with his, Tala grinned "We're all brothers now Kai! Now we'll never have to be alone again!"_

_ Slightly surprised by his words Kai was unsure of what to say, then realization hit him. He would always have Tala, Spencer, Bryan and Ian. Giving a small nod Kai smiled shyly "Yeah, brothers."_

_ Not caring about the still damp blood Bryan wiped his hand across his tattered long sleeve shirt. Looking out the small bared window Bryan said "It'll be morinin' in a couple hours."_

_ Grunting in agreement Spencer flung an arm around Ian's shoulder's pulling him against his side. Kai's hand still in his Tala squeezed Kai's, before letting go to lean against Bryan's chest. Kai curled himself between Tala and Spencer, feeling a lot warmer than he had in a long time. Content he drifted into blackness._

Looking at his palm, Kai traced the faint scar that ran down it.A warm fuzzy feeling passed through him, one always did when he thought of that particular memory. A drop of water splattered across his open hand, looking to the sky Kai felt another drop splash against his nose. Frowning, Kai grumbled "Didn't know it was gonna rain." Getting up Kai began to walk back to the dojo. Not caring if he was soaked to the bone when returned.

* * *

**So yeah, that's the end of course I'd take idea's if some thinks it could end a better way. Please review and if you have time read my other stories!**


End file.
